


石膏雕像

by Ann_Whooo



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: F/M, Sexswap
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Whooo/pseuds/Ann_Whooo
Summary: 是泥塑是泥塑是泥塑。巨型ooc现场。没有打任何警告的意思是这里面可能什么都有。小页是邻居家的漂亮女孩，你对她起了各种心思的故事。
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	石膏雕像

我在十三岁前一直埋头读书，从未抬头看过身旁的风景；就连常人觉得严苛的父母，也偶尔会说我未免太过用功，失去了所谓“生活”。可“生活”又是什么？我所有的书本和幻想碎片加在一起，拼不出“生活”二字吗？“可是就算是书，埋在房间中见不着光透不了气也会变臭腐烂。”总是关照我的那位历史老师如是说。“相信我，阳光对你是有好处的，更何况你这种人，见了阳光，一定会干出大事业。”  
阴差，阳错，阴差阳错。我没有见到太阳，却首先见到了月亮。那是我隔壁刚搬进来的小女孩，沉默寡言，看人的眼神有些并非恶意的满不在乎，有一丝与年龄不符的寡淡气质。搬家那几天我父母热情地帮他们家拾掇东西，回来和我讲，她安静得和小时候的你简直是从一个模子里刻出来的一样，一个人坐在角落摆弄自己的小兔玩具，小嘴一张一合，不知道在念些什么东西。我口里一边嚼着菜，一边含糊地应付父母的话，脑子里竟还想着希波战争哩。不过说来也奇怪，听的时候没放在心上，如今还能一字不落地回忆起来，也许是我这灵光脑子还没反应过来，心却先跑一步。  
他们住进来那天晚上我在房间点着台灯看书看到十一点，熄灯准备上床睡觉，刚去拉上窗帘，没想到看到她，抱着那只兔子娃娃，坐在二楼窗台上荡着腿。且说吧：我虽然经常看书，但因比较注意，眼睛并不坏；她刚出浴，打着卷的头发湿漉漉的，一绺一绺搭在肩头，水顺着发丝往下滴，锁骨处积起了一汪池塘；风吹得她的睡衣在她尚未发育的胸前一开一合，一条吊带从她那滑溜溜的肩头垂了下来。那光洁的腿伸在窗户外，脚趾微微蜷缩，似乎还散发着沐浴露的清香。她低头看着她的兔子娃娃，纤长细白的手指顺着它轻轻抚摸，嘴里真像说着些什么。我们这边的房子层高并不低，她所处的高度该有六七米左右，我是如此恐高，只是看着她，自己的腿都止不住地颤抖了起来；而她呢，一个八岁的孩子，却见不着害怕的神情，平静地把腿向外伸着。我盯着那眼睛，那发出黯淡光芒的星星，霎时间起了雾。月亮从云层里钻了出来，给她笼了层轻纱。月色清冷，苍白的她也就更加苍白，像刚完工的石膏雕像，上面还沾着粉呢……文艺复兴时代的女神雕像。她笑了，微微翘起的嘴角挤出了蜜。然后她收起脚，转身轻盈地跳进屋。  
我此刻才发现我死死抓着窗帘，手指因为用力过猛和掌心挤压得生疼；浑身发了一层薄汗，腿间的那物第一次起了感觉：发硬、膨胀、瘙痒。我的卧室在一楼，她却钻进了另一个屋子里的二楼。我朝着窗子，半躺在床上，只有望着那月亮开始手淫。月光也透过窗户洒在我身上，我伸出舌头接住一点白色，贪婪地咽下去；再伸出去。我在舔她的嘴角呢，那个笑渗出的蜜正顺着我的舌尖送入口腔，甜味黏糊糊地附在食道上。我脱下身上故作模样的西裤，把我早已发狂的小东西请了出来。我看着它，心中泛起酸楚：和她比起来，这就是一个十足的怪物，丑陋、扭曲，尖端冒出散发情欲的粘稠乳液。可正是那乳液啊，又突然让我兴奋起来。这怪物可以蹭着她的小口，这乳液可以弄得她漂亮的脸上到处都是。她白色的皮肤和我白色的乳液。我浑身发热，为第一次品尝到那书中所写的情欲而激动不止。我就这样一边看着月亮，一边想着她小小的身子压在我的身上，我用舌头勾勒出她好看的身形，想她……想把我的怪物伸进她的嘴里、伸进她的穴里、伸进她……她身体上的任何部位！用我那根脏东西伸进她美丽、光滑、湿润、单薄、干净、尚未开发的身子里，用力冲撞，把她弄坏，把她折腾得七零八碎……在她耳边说我爱你、我爱你、我爱你，说成千上万遍，听她控诉我，看她流泪，再舔舐她的泪水，亲吻她的眼睛。我会大声地告诉她！没错，我是克洛德·弗洛罗，我是漂亮仙女脚下涎着口水的恶魔，你点着了我，我浑身都在烧啊孩子，我也不知道怎么办才好，只能弄脏你、只能做这些下流事。我射了一遍又一遍，精液健康的腥臭味弥漫得整个房间都是，我沉沉睡去。  
自那以后，我开始做梦。开始是一个模糊的场景：我在一个灰白色的世界醒来，眼睛的焦距恢复正常后我发现我躺在一个房间里，里面摆满了各种形态的石膏雕像，地上是敲打下来的碎块和粉末。我手边摆着各式各样的雕塑工具，我的身上也蒙着石膏粉。我走出房间大喊，听到的只有我自己喊话的回声。整个世界都是无穷无尽的、堆满雕像的房间，连街道两旁的灌木丛都盖了一层石膏粉末。后来这个梦逐渐延长，我有了时间去细细观察那些雕像：它们居然是那女孩儿的拙劣仿制品。那放置不到位的眼睛，那打磨的不够光滑的脸、过大的嘴，通通丑陋无比。半数以上的雕像仍未完成，剩下的一些被砸的东一块西一块。我拿起锤子，把剩下没砸完的东西也全部砸掉，我不愿看到这些不像样的东西。然后我看到角落一个不声不响的身影，叮叮咚咚，叮叮咚咚，是我自己，居然是我自己，在雕塑这些东西。我看着他用自己的手弄着这差强人意的东西，这一切；然后我回头，看见了无数的我在进行无数的雕塑工作，那些半成品雕像上都长出手来，千千万万的，叮叮咚咚，叮叮咚咚，突然这个世界就震耳欲聋了起来，剩下被我砸了的雕像上也长出手来，不言不语地开始修复工作，但仍然很丑，仍然很丑，仍然不是我那天晚上所看到的她的样子。  
我无端地感到愤怒，我看着“我”那可笑的、疲于奔命却什么也没得到的样子，和我第一次手淫对着那根丑陋的阴茎努力想象她面容的样子如出一辙。我无比的愤怒。在我生命前十三年的认知中，没有什么是我得不到的，我想要一个好成绩，老师们家长们的称赞便一应俱全，我看书，我在我的幻想世界里无忧无虑，我曾以为它如此精彩……而她。而她。  
白天到来，我再也没有机会长久地注视她，只是偶尔看到她从我家门口路过，戴着点缀了鲜花的小草帽，躲在大人的阴影里迈着小碎步向前走。有一天我突然想——我突然想——我要得到她，我要一个她来代替梦里面那些石膏雕像。  
制作成千上万个雕像需要什么？总之一点一点都弄过来就是啦。杀死一个女孩如同杀死一只鸡：首先捉住她，堵住她的嘴。我没有枪，所以真的像杀鸡一样在她的喉咙处开了刀。血顺着她雪白的脖颈下流，她渐渐断了气。我的，我的漂亮的小女孩啊。我望着血的痕迹出神，那果酱似的甜蜜的血呀。我半晌才缓过来，然后像吸血鬼一样舔了起来，吸吮她的伤口，仍然温暖的她的汁液……！我疯狂地亲吻她，亲吻她天生卷翘的睫毛，那哀愁的眼睛仍然保持着疼痛和惊恐的样子；我把我的舌伸入她的唇，同时手胡乱摸着，她的脸，她的胳膊她的腿，她的尿道，那淋过月光、受到上天恩赐的身体，多少天来我只能用想象来触摸的身体。我的阴茎抽动地射了出来。我握着柱身把精液灌进她的身体，洒在她的身上，多好啊，你真该看看，她微眯着眼睛，一动不动，浑身都是脏东西的样子——  
石膏粉和水大致等比例混合，洒在她可爱的脸上，涂抹，一层一层，越来越稠。做一个用她的脸压成的石膏模。我终于拥有她了，我再也不用在梦里一遍一遍地凿，再也没有那些下流的仿制，她就在这里，完美的她，承载我初生情欲的她，只要往模子里灌就好了，我可以做成千上万个一模一样的石膏雕像，每一个都由她精确地复制而来。我忍不住放声大笑。我开心到疯掉了。换谁又不是呢？我曾经为此哭过，苦恼过，失眠过，可是现在呢？我得到了，我果然还是得到了，偷来的抢来的又怎么样，这举世无双的美丽还不是凋零在了我的手里，冰冷了发硬了，世界上再也不会绽放出第二个这样的花朵。但且慢，你看啊，也只有这样她才能永恒，变成石膏永远地封存下来，连同一百个一万个直至无穷的复制品，我的、我的、我的。我爱她，胜过我生命中匆匆路过的那些人，还有与我无关的陈年往事；我爱她身上所有我看不穿的美，她出离世界的姿态；我爱她成为死物，她呀，这从月亮降临地球的人形娃娃。我要把世界变成灰白，在我这曾经湿冷又灰暗的小房间里摆满她的雕像。我的月亮，带着我这下流人到那灰白纯净的世界吧。好吗？我笑得流下泪来，然后发现我几乎是在尖叫，尖叫得如此大声以至于我没有留心，刚买菜回来的，我的妈妈，已经打开了我房间的门，站在门口，装满了菜的袋子跌落在地，她，她也尖叫了起来。


End file.
